Toad
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Middleverse * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * The Stuff of Villains * The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe * No Good Deed Personality Todd is a shrimpy, smart mouthed, weasely punk with extremely poor hygiene (resulting in, among other things, very noticeable body oder) with a wise guy attitude, who thinks he's tough because of the thugs he hangs around with. Todd hangs out with the other members of the Brotherhood as his way to gain respect. He's become close with Lance and especially the Fred, who's adopted a big brother type relationship towards him. Physical appearance *Toad's Outfits Powers As his name implies, Toad possesses almost all the traits and abilities of a toad, most notably his superhuman jumping and leaping abilities. Because of this skill, Toad usually travels by hopping rather than walking, even when traveling short distances. The most powerful muscles in Toad’s body are his legs and his tongue. His tongue has been extended to a maximum of approximately 25 feet long. Toad uses his long, powerful tongue to lash out and grab objects. On a slightly more disgusting note, Toad also uses his tongue’s whip-like abilities to catch flying insects out of the air and eat them. Toad’s body also secretes a quick drying adhesive (slime) that he spits at his opponents. It wraps around them and dries instantly, incapacitating them unless they can break free. Also, his hands and feet can ooze a sticky solution that allows him to stick to and climb up walls and ceilings. An awful side affect of his mutation is that he has a habit of rarely bathing and this, plus his secretions, gives him a strong, foul smell, which does not help people look past his appearance. Early Life Season 1 * Strategy X At a Bayville High football game, Todd is pick-pocketing people's money as he throws a man's wallet to the ground as he walks away. While under bleachers, picking up another person's wallet, Todd states that he's got another one before being dropped on the ground by Bayville High quarterback, Duncan Matthews. Todd nervously greets him and tells him that he can explain before Duncan tells him to shut up as he addresses him by the name of "frog-face". As Duncan puts Todd up against a wall, one of his friends tells him let's crush him before Scott Summers says not to as he arrives. Scott tells Duncan to chill and reminds him that the wallets are still there before asking him if they just have Todd return the money with no harm done. While Todd agrees with Scott, Duncan asks Scott what he cares about him. While he says not much, Scott expresses his distaste in three against one. Duncan tells him that he and his friends are going to nail Toad and that he can take his stupid "sunglasses-at-night" and leave. As Duncan and his buddies are prepared to stomp Toad in the mud, Scott grabs a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players. While he's picked up by his friends, Duncan is soon dropped after they realize that Toad is escaping. Sometime afterwards, Todd came to Scott and thanked him for his involvement in stopping Duncan as Scott began to walk off. After he left the scene, Toad devoured a fly via his tongue revealing him to be a mutant as he hops away. Later at Bayville High, Todd is waiting in the school's main office when the principal, Ms. Darkholme calls him into her office. As he walks into the room, Darkholme smells Todd's repulsing odor and excuses herself as she goes to open a window. After she does, Darkholme asks Toad about his 'new friend', Scott Summers. Toad exclaims that Scott's cool and if it wasn't for him those jocks would've smashed his skull flat. Darkholme states the Scott has special powers and that there are others like him. She reasonably states that they need to learn more about them as she orders him to gain access to the Xavier Institute before Toad expressed distaste in doing so, remembering that Scott was the one whom saved him from Duncan and his jock friends. However, Darkholme transformed into a large alien-like monster while hovering over the boy and silenced him, telling him that he would do what he was told. Meanwhile at school, after the lunch bell rang, Scott's shuffling items through his locker, getting his paper lunch bag. Toad greets Scott as he reveals his mutant powers by jumping above the lockers. After being complimented by Scott for his jump, Todd asked Scott if he liked it before snatching away his glasses with his tongue in an attempt to get him to use his powers. Despite Scott's pleas to give them back, Todd pestered him by asking if he was afraid to open his eyes. As he gave Scott his now slime-covered glasses back, Todd concluded the two were not like others and continued to try to talk to him even suggesting they have lunch as he eats Scott's lunch bag before Scott left him alone as Todd jumped out of a window saying that he's got other things to do. Later that night, Toad, in his battle uniform, slipped through the gates of the Xavier Mansion and made his way towards the mansion itself before Storm spotted him and used her powers to create rain above him. As lighting nearly shocked him, he dodged it and fled from the grass. During his running, he was further attacked by Storm, whom was willing to attack him with more thunder and lighting as he ran. Toad finally made his way into the Xavier Institute after being hurled in by the wind and bumping into Nightcrawler as he arrived. As the two got up, they exchanged quips to each other as Toad insulted Nightcrawler by calling him a "ratty plush toy" and Nightcrawler made fun of Toad's smell before the latter took offense and attacked Nightcrawler. Xavier says that Toad could be one of them'' as Storm claims after testing Toad that she believes that sometimes even his good heart blinded him from the truth. As Toad and Nightcrawler continue chasing each other, Xavier announces that Toad has passed the test and would be allowed to join the X-Men if he desires. But Toad does not want to join the X-Men as he still proceeds to attack Nightcrawler. The two quickly were at each other's throats before Nightcrawler teleports himself and Toad into the Danger Room where they were attacked by the room's automated defenses. As Cyclops and Jean Grey arrive, the former tells Jean that he will deal with the cannons while she takes care of the tentacles. As Cyclops protects Toad from the cannons, Nightcrawler soon pulls out the plug of one of the machines and causing it to attack Cyclops and Toad. This convincing Toad that the X-Men are not who he should align himself with. Cyclops tries to stop Toad from leaving but he was too injured to catch him. Xavier says that Toad was not yet ready to be an X-Man. As Toad was prepared to depart from the X-Men's residence after being horrified by their protocols, he encounters Wolverine. As Toad cowers, Logan was more than ready to attack him but Xavier urged him not to as Toad held no real threat after which Logan gave Toad the curtsey of leaving without confrontation. The next day at Bayville High school, in Principal Darkholme's office, Darkholme is embittered over Toad's previous visit to the X-Mansion and the fact that he ran away from the X-Men. After Toad's weak excuse of "''I did what I could", Darkholme concludes that Xavier probably wiped his mind and that he doesn't even remember the incident. As Toad confirms this with a shake of his head and while still enraged with him, Darkholme angrily orders him to get out of her office. * Mutant Crush At lunch Lance, Rogue and Todd are sitting together when a food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. * Speed & Spyke Rogue was sent to the principals office. While there talked with Lance, and waited with Fred, & Todd. * Middleverse In the school parking lot, Todd is chasing a bug. Ms. Darkhome pulls in and runs over the bug, Toad says, "Ah man, my lunch." Raven tells him if she finds one spot of slime on her new car that he'll be in permanent detention. He wanders away to find Rogue dumping a gizmo that teleports someone into an alternate dimension in a dumpster. He asks why she's so jumpy and she says there's one less X-Men to push them around, because she zapped Kurt. She tells him to leave the gizmo alone and walks off. He pulls it out and zaps the dumpster. Meanwhile, Toad is already in her office, zapping every bit of furniture into Middleverse. He jumps out of the window when he hears Ms. Darkhome, Jean, and Scott coming. She opens the door and runs back out again, screaming about her furniture. Jean and Scott wander to the window in time to see Toad zap Raven's car. Blob, Avalanche, and Toad show up looking for Rogue. Scott is surprised that Rogue is working for Mystique. Avalanche asks who's side she's on and Rogue says that it's not her fight and leaves. The Brotherhood and X-Men fight over the gizmo. Jean and Scott put the Blob down. Avalanche knocks Kitty through a wall, but she phases back through and calls him a loser. Toad tries to get past Spyke and reach the gizmo, but Spyke puts up a wall of spikes and knocks him down. Kurt and Forge, who have been in the Middleverse trying to escape, run over the gizmo with Raven's car, smashing it. The Brotherhood take off since the gizmo is smashed. * ' Spykecam' Toad shows up to see Evan on the ground with a video cam. Evan asks him what he wants and that he's busy. Toad says that he heard about Evan's "movie". As Toad gets up, he starts doing stunts trying to get Evan to film him. But Evan just tells him to take a hike as he rides off on his skateboard. * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, The Brotherhood Todd, Fred, Lance, and Quicksilver are mad because they have just shipped in to a survival training camp, & Scott was chosen to be leader. When When Sergeant Hawke leaves Blob says he wants to get them alone and lose them in the woods. Lance says that they'll beat them where it'll hurt the most, in public. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Spyke starts to go after Lance, but Jean stops him. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. Everyone argues over who should have won fairly. Hawk blows the whistle and makes them all do push-ups. He tells them that if they want to prove how tough they are, they have to get a flag from the top of Mt. Humiliation. Quicksilver says he can get the flag while his team takes a break, Nightcrawler says "not before I can". Hawk tells them that the whole team has to reach the top and retrieve the flag together. Toad scouts ahead for the Brotherhood, while Blob drags Quicksilver and Avalanche up the side of the mountain with ropes. The Brotherhood find an abandoned mine that leads to the top and starts through it. They reach the end of the tunnel, but it's blocked. Avalanche starts to get angry, but Quicksilver and Toad talk him into using his powers to "shake" the debris loose. When he tries the tunnel collapses in on them. Rogue finds the Brotherhood at the bottom of a shaft. Toad begs them not to leave them behind over a stupid race. Scott tells them they won't. On the mountain, the X-Kids save the Brotherhood. As they're pulling out the last one, Avalanche, the Blob points towards the flag and Quicksilver takes off. Nightcrawler ports up and they reach the flag at the same time and begin wrestling over it. The X-Jet pulls up suddenly and Storm tells them over the loud speaker that Xavier and Mystique are in trouble. Scott asks Lance if he's ready and he replies "Let's go!". The X-Jet flies by Sgt. Hawk and the flag and a pic of all of the X-Men and Brotherhood at the top of the mountain drops to the ground beside him. Everyone arrives as Juggernaut reaches for Xavier, but Jean uses her Telekinesis to pull him away. She can't hold him long though and collapses. Wolverine tells them to try to get Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut goes for Jean, but the Blob rushes in and knocks him away from her. Nightcrawler ports in while he's stunned and unlatches one of the four latches holding on his helmet. Juggernaut throws Nightcrawler and then charges the Blob and knocks him back across the Danger Room. Cyclops blasts him, but Juggernaut picks up a piece of the Dangerroom wreckage and throws it at him. Avalanche uses his tremors and is able to make him stumble. Quicksilver is able to get to him long enough to open another latch. Juggernaut throws Quicksilver off, but Storm steps up and disorients him with wind gusts. He stumbles back and falls. Kit and Rogue phase out of the wall and are able to get the last two latches. Toad uses his tongue to grab Juggernaut's helmet and yank it free. Xavier is then able to use his powers to take out Juggernaut. As the X-Kids and Brotherhood cheer and congratulate one another, Mystique comments about it not being a sight you see everyday. Xavier agrees and Mystique takes the Brotherhood home. * ' Shadowed Past' The Brotherhood show up at the construction site where Kurt & Mystique are meeting up. Mystique tries to get rid of them, but Quicksilver says they have "higher orders now". They knock out Kurt, but the other X-Men show up and a fight ensues. Rogue steals Avalanche's power and tries to stop Mystique from running off. Mystique tells her it's too late for answers and when Rogue causes a quake she turns into a raven and flies away. * The Cauldron I Jean and Scott ride up to the institute in his convertible. He hops out and takes off, Jean calls after him that he's forgotten his homework but he keeps going. She hears a noise in the trees and goes in to search. She finds Todd. He knocks her down with a tree branch and is going to smash her with it. Jean fights back while trying to get him to stop. When he won't she dumps him into a well. A huge silver sphere drops out of the sky and lands nearby. It opens and when Jean leans forward to look inside metal tentacles pull her in. It closes and takes off. Toad climbs out of the well in time to see the sphere fly away. He screams that it should have been him. The X-kids are ambushed by the brotherhood. They end up crashing into the Blob on the beach. Rogue and Kurt tackle Toad and Avalanche. Fred jumps onto Kitty. She phases out from under him, but passes out. Avalanche tumbles the rocks out from under Kurt. He 'ports but the rocks port with him and crush him on the beach. Pietro buries Spyke in the sand. Rogue smashes Toad into the overturned car and is about to absorb his powers. * The Cauldron II On the beach Kitty, Kurt and Evan question Todd about what's going on. He mutters to himself about not owing Magneto anything anymore. Kitty asks who's Magneto and Toad tells them all about Magneto and his plan. XM-Velocity flies across the surface of the moon. Wolverine tells them that there's no metal in the plane. Kitty phases the kids out after Scott & Alex crash a jet to the ground. Mystique climbs out of the top and heads straight for Magneto. Wolverine releases the other X-Men from the stasis tubes and tells them to all gather at the X-Jet. Xavier send Storm and Rogue to "ready the jet" as he and Jean try to free the brothers from the debris. X-Kids take on the Brotherhood. Kurt drops the Blob, Kit and Spyke take out Avalanche. Toad helps Mystique against Magneto, but when Mags flings a machine at her, it knocks her into the enhancer. Toad shows up and Avalanche asks him which side he's on. Toad tells him he's on the side that lives. The brotherhood heads for the X-Jet, when they get to Storm and the block, Blob bulldozers his way through. Toad, Avalanche, and Blob head for the jet. Kit and Spyke show up dragging Quicksilver and Storm tells them to get onto the jet. The X-Jet comes back for Scott & Alex when they begin to run for it, but there are still too many tremors and falling debris and it can't get to them. Asteroid M begins to fall and Alex and Scott use their powers to blast it apart as it crashes towards them. They both collapse to the ground back to normal. The X-Jet lands and Scott apologizes to everyone for the way he's been acting. The brotherhood stands off to one side and one of them asks what's going to happen to them now. Avalanche says that two spheres left the asteroid right before it blew. He says Mystique is out there somewhere and she'll be back. Season 2 *'Growings Pains' At school, everyone is gathered in the gym for an assembly. On the floor of the gym, the Brotherhood are all standing/slouching against a wall. Todd is trying to caught a fly but fails, and he says that this sucks. Fred asks why they're even in school and Pietro says he knows what Lance is doing. They all look at Lance, but he's watching Kitty as she talks to some of her friends. Pietro says "He'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..." The rest of the Brotherhood laugh as Lance tries to backhand Pietro, but he speeds out of the way to hide behind Fred and Todd gets hit instead. When Lance notices Kitty looking his way, he heads over to sit behind her. Lance tries to talk to her, but Kitty brushes him off by saying that shouldn't he be erupting somewhere. The Brotherhood overhears this and they start laughing at him. After the assembly, Kitty and Lance are arguing down by Lance's jeep with the rest of the Brotherhood. After Scott and Lance's almost face down and Scott tells her to come along, she hesitates for a second, but as the rest of the Brotherhood laugh, she huffs and walks away. Lance tells the rest of the Brotherhood that he's tired of hiding his powers. Fred implies that Mystique said to not reveal themselves but Lance says that she isn't around anymore and that he thinks it's time they go public. At the prep game rally, the Brotherhood show up and interrupt the game as Avalanche and the others announce that they're mutants, that they have special powers. TV cameras catch all the action as he also announces that the Xavier Institute is also filled with mutants and names Scott and Jean personally. The Brotherhood starts wrecking the stadium and harassing Kelly. Toad starts pick-pocketing people's belongings, but Kurt tackles him down and defeats him. Storm comes and creates a rainstorm that causes everyone to stop fighting and calm down and Xavier decides to change everyone's memories. *'Bada Bing Bada Boom' At the Brotherhood house, which is a total wreck, Todd is in the kitchen eating flies. Pietro rushes in and checks all of the cabinets and complains about the bare cupboards and that everything is falling apart. Fred agrees with Pietro when Todd tells them that they need money and he knows where to get it. He heads upstairs (past Lance on his way down) only to slam into something and come tumbling down the stairs again. He's actually trying to break down Mystique's door. Fred comments to the others that he's at it again indicating that Todd has previously been trying multiple times to break down Mystique's door. He does this 2-3 more times before Fred stops him saying he doesn't want to see him get hurt while Pietro asks what would happen when Mystique comes back and finds out that they've broken into her room. Todd says she's not coming back and that they should look to see if she left any cash laying around. Fred flings him against a wall as Lance calls them "Einsteins" and tells them that he'll be at school while walking out the door. Fred and Pietro give Lance confused looks as Todd says me too, for his own safety, following Lance out the door. At the carnival, when Tabitha and her father take the money, the Brotherhood ambush them. Toad takes off with the money and they end up in the condemned gym. The X-Kids show up and a fight breaks out as Toad tries to escape with the money but Jean uses her telekinesis to stop him and Cyclops grabs the money. Later at the Brotherhood house, Todd asks Lance what happened to the water. Lance says that the city shut it off as he grabs himself a bottle of water. The door bells rings and Lance answers the door to show Tabitha as she pretty much forces her way in while grabbing Lance's water bottle. She asks Fred if the rooms are upstairs and Fred just nods dumbly. As she wanders upstairs to find a room, Pietro tells Fred to go stop her but she "booms" down Mystique's door. Inside it seems that Mystique had the only room in the house that isn't ready to be condemned as Tabitha says its not bad. The BH are all standing in the doorway, gawking and she tells them to stay out of her room and slams the door in their faces. *'Joyride' At school, as Lance is headed down the hallway, he's ambushed by the Brotherhood. Fred slams him into the lockers and they ask where he's been. Lance pushes Fred's hand away as Tabitha says that they've heard that he's living with the "geek squad". When Lance doesn't deny it, Toad tells him that Mystique is going to "hand you your left arm" when she gets back. Lance tells them that Mystique is never coming back and that the Brotherhood is finished. Pietro asks him if he's actually becoming an X-Man and Lance says "So what if I am?". The BH come down on him and Lance pushes Todd out of the way and starts to walk off. Tabitha calls after him and tells him that he's making a mistake. She tells him that he will never fit in with X-Men and that they will never accept him. Lance walks away looking pretty depressed. *'Walk On the Wild Side' At the Brotherhood house, Tabitha blasts down the bathroom door. Todd peaks out from behind the shower curtains, complaining about not getting any privacy during his one shower a month. She uses his mouthwash and then throws a bomb in the shower with him, blasting out water and all. On the stairs going down, she tells Fred that his mohawk is so outdated, then she asks Lance if there's any gas in his jeep. He says yes but Tabitha's already stealing Lance's jeep and heads off to school. Back at the Brotherhood house, Tabitha busts in on Toad in the bathroom again. He tells her he's going to buy her some mouthwash. The Blob catches her on the stairs and yells at her for shaving his head bald during the night. She comments that she was wrong, he did look better with the mohawk as she heads downstairs. Tabitha tells the boys she'll see them later and proceeds to steals Lance's jeep again. *'Shadow Dance' At the Brotherhood house, everyone is making fun of Lance about his date with Kitty. Fred says he wouldn't be caught dead at the stupid dance with Todd agreeing. But Tabitha tells Fred that it's a shame cause she was going to ask him while Todd eagerly says that he'll go with her. Tabitha, Todd, and Fred all decide to go together and Pietro calls them pathetic. Tabitha asks if he thinks he's too good for her and he tells her no but she wouldn't be able to keep up with him as he could keep four girls busy dancing at the same time. Tabitha says that they should all go to dance and show that school how to have fun. Now everyone is excited about going to the dance and Lance just sits back and smiles to himself. At the dance, Tabitha, Todd and Fred all show up together. They all noticed when Pietro arrives with four dates and Tabitha is impressed as she comments that that boy knows how to "work it". Later, Todd and Fred are exhausted from dancing with Tabitha as they wait for her outside of the girls' bathroom. One of the creatures that emerged from the lab shows up. Todd screams like a little girl as he and Fred back away in terror just as Tabitha comes out of the bathroom. She turns and gasps as the demon pounces at them. When the X-Men show up with Forge, they find Tabitha, Todd and Fred; who is sitting on the creature that attacked them. Todd recognizes Forge's ray gun as Forge sends it back to where it belongs. The X-Men head off looking for more of the creatures, as the Brotherhood stand behind and watch them leave with Tabitha shaking her head. *'The Hex Factor' At the Brotherhood Boarding House, Mystique enters. All of the boys are surprised she has returned, Todd asks if it's really Mystique as she grabs and throws Todd against a wall. She is angry that the boys have destroyed her house and yells at the boys, telling them that they need to grow some backbones. Mystique points out that they haven't defeated the X-Men that they have out-shined the Brotherhood on every level. Mystique jumps all over Lance for trying to join the X-Men. Tabitha shows up and interrupts the tirade and Mystique tells Tabitha that she's in charge and the first rule is to get out of her room. Tabitha is about to give Mystique one of her little bombs, but the boys step in. Pietro tells her that it's not a good idea as he snatches it away and passes down to Fred. Fred hands it to Todd, picks him up and flings him into the next room where he explodes. Tabitha looks hurt for a minute, then turns around to pack, saying that she was tired of living there anyway. Mystique comments that Tabitha learns quickly, unlike the boys. Pietro asks where she has been all this time. She does not tell him, but declares that the X-Men are about to get knocked down a peg. Mystique tells the boys that they have a new secret weapon and then she brings in Wanda. Pietro recognizes her and Wanda freaks out, using her powers to turn everything around her into a weapon. The boys run as she starts to bring the house down on their heads. They huddle behind a couch as things are thrown about the room. Todd asks Pietro if it's one of his old girlfriends, but Pietro says it's worse, that she's his sister. Lance tries to stop her by making an earthquake, but she makes it turn around and attack him instead. She does the same thing with a blast of slime that Todd shoots at her. An elderly woman finally arrives and takes control of Wanda, calming her down again and leaving the room with her. Mystique identifies the woman as Agatha Harkness. Pietro tries to tell Mystique that Wanda is too dangerous to have around. Mystique tells him that she brought along Agatha to help Wanda learn to focus her anger into power. He tells her that she won't co-operate. Mystique tells them that she got all of the info she needs downloaded from Cerebro (during "Fun and Games") and that Wanda will cooperate because Mystique can give her what she really wants, revenge. Tabitha interrupts again, this time on the way out of the house with her stuff, claiming that there are too many women for one house. As Tab walks away from the Brotherhood house she tells Mystique that the room's all hers and there is a huge explosion in Mystique's room as Tabitha smiles and laughs. Sometime later at the Bayville mall, the X-Men do the usual routine of kicking some Brotherhood butt. Toad steals Cyclops' visor and starts mocking him while hopping around. But Rgoue sneaks up behind and zaps him this knocking him unconscious. The X-Men have just about finished the Brotherhood when Wanda shows up. The place starts going haywire and the X-Men are scattered. As each of the X-men try to take on Wanda, their powers turn against them. Spyke is hit by his own spikes, Scott's blasts go out of control, Kit is trapped halfway in phasing through the floor. Kurt teleports her free, but the two of them are dumped into some trees outside. Jean talks Scott into retreating, telling him that Wanda is too strong, they can't beat her. As the X-Men retreat, the Brotherhood celebrate their victory. Toad comments that the victory was due to their new secret weapon, the Scarlet Witch. Quick puts his arm around Wanda and he tells her that if their father could see her now, he would be proud. Wanda knocks his arm away and says that Magneto is his father, not hers and that she'll have revenge for what he did to her as she walks away from the Brotherhood. Season 3 Todd has also developed quite a crush on the new Brotherhood member, Wanda In "The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe", when he nearly gets killed by Magneto when he saves his love interest Scarlet Witch from him. Season 4 Notes Drawings of Todd Tolansky Duncan names Todd "Toad" as a mean joke. Toad's eyes turn red during battle. Originally thought Scott Summers was a cool guy until Ms. Darkhome scared him into going to the mansion to spy on the X-Men, after being scared so badly, he decided he no longer liked the X-Men. Toad's theme song (Strategy X,Middleverse, & The Stuff of Villains) now has lyrics. You can hear them during Toad's first fight with Nightcrawler, and at the end when Toad heads back to Wanda - The Toad, the Witch, and the Wardrobe. The original comics version of Toad has the real name of "Mortimer Toynbee", but in this series the name is changed to Todd Tolensky. As with the change to Avalanche's name, this name is phonetically similar to his codename. In "The Toad, The Witch and the Wardrobe", Todd is disgusted when he touches soap, which explains his apparent odor. Appearance Other faces of Toad Uncanny-_Toad.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-men Legacy' Comic (2008 +) Legacy_-_Toad.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_X_-_Toad.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) X1_-_Toad.png|'X-Men 1' (2000) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men:Last Stand' (2006) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'Epic Movie' (2007) X-Men Origins Wolverine- Toad.png|'X-Men Orgins: Wolverine' (2009) Last_Stand_-_Rogue.png|'X-Men First Class' (2011) Animated-_Toad.png|'X-Men: The Animated Series' (1992-1997) W_&_X-men_-_Toad.png|'Wolverine & the X-Men' TV (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Toad.png|'The Super Hero Squad Show' (2009 - 2011) Game-_Toad.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) X-Men_Ledgens_-_toad.png|'X-Men Legends' Game (2004) Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Male Category:The Brotherhood Category:Villain Category:Bayville Student Category:Mutant